


Difficult or Easy

by Varewulf



Series: Arisa and Misaki Hijinks [2]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Yuri, did another one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-31
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-19 21:30:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17609357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varewulf/pseuds/Varewulf
Summary: Decided to do a follow-up to expand on the idea a bit more.Arisa and Misaki have their date, and a couple more things happen.





	Difficult or Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Why did I write a follow-up MisaAri story instead of finishing any of the five or so fics I've already started? Well, in part because people asked for it. The reception of the last one blew me away, and it made me think about the concept more. And after 2-3 days of thinking, this was taking shape. Plus it was just easier to get into.
> 
> Still feels a bit heretical to write this when I'm so invested in Polypa and MisaKanon, but... there's something about writing rare-pairs that's more interesting than writing the more predictable pairings, I guess. Having to think more about how it would work, and how it would reshape the other relationships they have with their friends. Challenge breeds creativity, I suppose.
> 
> I really need to get back to my other stuff though, especially since there's an upcoming birthday I want to write something for. Superpowers is probably on hold a little longer, but I haven't given up on it entirely. It's just hard to think big right now.

Okusawa Misaki looked at the girl across the table: Ichigaya Arisa.

It was their first date. Like a 'normal couple', as Arisa had put it. Misaki hadn't really realised that Arisa had been that serious about it before she had brought it up. They had sort of approached things the wrong way around, perhaps.

"What?"

"Hm?"

"What is it? You're looking at me funny," Arisa said.

 _Am I?_ Misaki wondered. "Oh, it's just... well, we never really cleared this up, but... um... do you like... love me, then?" she asked. In a totally natural, and elegant way.

"Eh? What sort of a question is that?" Arisa's cheeks started going pink. She was cute that way.

Misaki shrugged. "A reasonable one?" It seemed like something that was worth clarifying.

Arisa frowned, and poked at her sundae with her spoon. "I... I guess? I'm not really sure what it's supposed to feel like, I've just read about it... but I know I... want you. Okay? This is kinda embarrassing..." She was really pink now. "So that's all you're getting!" With that declaration, she made a point of shoving her spoon into her mouth.

Misaki smiled. She wasn't really sure how it was supposed to feel either, if she was honest. Not that this was the first time she had been interested in anyone, but it had always felt like too much effort to go for it. She didn't like effort. Yet she sure seemed to be putting in more of it since last year. And it felt rewarding, as terrifying as that was. So maybe that was why she was willing to make an effort here too.

None of this had been planned. Maybe it never was for anyone. But they had just started talking. Misaki had detected that Arisa might be on a similar wavelength in terms of their struggles with their bandmates, and had tried approaching her. It had taken a little while for Arisa to be willing to open up, but soon enough the two of them were sharing tales of woe. It probably helped keep them both sane. Yet for all her issues, Misaki didn't think she would trade her band for anything. And she was sure Arisa felt the same about hers. They just needed an outlet for certain things.

Then before she knew it, they had been all over each other. Almost desperate more than intimate. For someone with such a metaphorically prickly exterior, Arisa was actually really soft. Yet Misaki had sort of assumed they were just fooling around, and hadn't wanted to get too invested. Just in case she started reading too much into it. If Arisa hadn't made the first move towards something more, Misaki might have just left it at that.

She impaled a piece of fruit from her salad, and reached her fork across the table. "Here."

Arisa looked at the fruit, and at Misaki. "W-what?"

"This is a normal couple thing, right?" She stretched a little further. "Go on. Aaahhh~."

Arisa looked around, maybe to see if anyone was watching. She hesitated a moment longer, but then quickly moved forward, snatched the piece of fruit with her mouth, and sat back.

"Fank you..." she said, and chewed briefly before swallowing. While she looked embarrassed, she also seemed a little pleased.

As much as she had tried to get out of it, Misaki had gotten some 'lessons' from Kaoru about 'how to treat a lady'. A lot of it had sounded like gibberish, or at least too embarrassing to do for anyone who wasn't as brazen as Kaoru, but she had reluctantly filed a couple of hints away for possible future use. Maybe she should thank Kaoru for that one. No, best to not encourage her.

...

"I might have gotten a little carried away..." Arisa said.

 _Gee, you think?_ Misaki thought, but out loud she said: "I didn't even know you had this many bonsai." The stack of pots she was carrying almost obscured her vision. And Arisa carried a few more herself.

"I don't, but it's important to have spare pots," Arisa said. "They were on sale, so what was I supposed to do?"

The obvious answer was to not get them regardless, but instead Misaki said: "I guess you had no other choice."

"Exactly. I wanted to get some soil and fertiliser too, but we kinda have our hands full..." Arisa sounded like she was serious. "Will you come with me again?"

Misaki wondered if this counted as being exploited, but Arisa's excitement and passion were too pure to deny. "Sure," she said with a smile.

She hadn't actually been to Arisa's place before. This would be the first time. Even if she was only going to drop this off before heading home, it still felt like a big thing. Not that Arisa had been to Misaki's either, but that was a distinct possibility in the future if this kept going. Her stomach felt a little funny when she thought about introducing Arisa to her family.

When they got there, Misaki was struck by how old-fashioned the place was. Maybe traditional was a nicer term. And it seemed like a pretty big home for just a girl and her grandparents. For a moment she almost felt a little envious, since living with two siblings and two parents in a more modern home meant things were more cramped.

"There we go," Misaki said as she placed the pots down where instructed. Her arms ached a little. Not because it had been particularly heavy, just awkward to hold.

"Um..."

She looked at Arisa, who was twiddling her thumbs.

"Thank you... for today," Arisa said. "I had fun. And I know I'm difficult to deal with, so... thanks for putting up with me." She acted unusually bashful.

Misaki put a hand on her hip. "Hey, I enjoyed it too. And don't worry, you're actually pretty easy."

"Huh? No, I'm complicated," Arisa insisted.

 _Oh, is that how it's going to be?_ "Nope. You're so simple I can practically read your mind," Misaki teased.

Arisa pursed her lips. "Oh really? Then what am I thinking now?"

"That I'm annoying."

"Why you little..."

Misaki couldn't help laughing.

* * *

Arisa made her way to her seat.

"Good morning, Arisa-chan," Rimi greeted her.

"Good morning," Arisa replied.

Sometimes it still felt a little weird to come to school every day, after so many years of regularly skipping. But she felt confident in saying she was used to it by now.

"You're glowing," Rimi said.

"Eh?"

"Did you have a nice weekend~?" Saaya asked.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Arisa didn't like the way that had been said. Nor the way Saaya was grinning.

"Did you spend it with the one you love?" Rimi asked.

"Wha-"

"Bingo!" Saaya looked smug. "So are you gonna tell us who it is?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Because we're your best friends."

"Arisa~!" Suddenly Kasumi was right on top of her.

"Hey, let go!"

"You're not leaving the band, are you?!" Kasumi almost sounded on the verge of tears.

"What? Where did you get that idea? I can have both the band, and a girlfriend. Now get off of me!" It was difficult to push someone off when they were hugging from behind.

"Oohh, so it's a girl then?"

"That's so lovely, Arisa-chan."

"Arisaaa~!"

"Oh for..." Just this once Arisa felt kinda glad Tae had ended up in a different class. Three of them were enough right now. Then she spotted Misaki entering the classroom. "Fine. I'll tell you. But only if you let go!"

"Okay..."

Kasumi backed off, and Arisa got out of her seat again. She walked towards Misaki, who gave her an odd look. Then she grabbed Misaki's arm, and turned towards her friends. "Here. Misaki. She's my girlfriend."

Everyone gave her shocked looks, including Misaki. Surely it wasn't that hard to believe. Then it occurred to her that this had been a rather bold move, but she was not about to back down, or show weakness now. Too late for that.

Rimi was the first to speak. "Oh, I see. That kinda makes sense... congratulations, Misaki-chan!"

"Uh..."

"Yeah, I guess you've been spending a lot of time together, now that I think about it," Saaya said.

Though other people took notice too.

"Mii-kun... and Aa-chan...?" Hagumi was looking at them. At first she seemed confused, but then she lit up like the sun. "Yay!"

"But what about Michelle?" That was Kokoro.

"Huh?!" Now Misaki was giving Kokoro a shocked look.

"Did you break up with Michelle, Misaki?" Kokoro asked. She looked upset.

Arisa wasn't sure what was going on.

"W-wha... I wasn't dating Michelle, Kokoro. We're... uh... just good friends. Bears only date other bears, you know."

"Oh." Kokoro calmed down immediately. "That makes sense!"

"Yeah, even I knew that, Kokoron," Hagumi said proudly.

"Ahaha..."

Arisa felt a new appreciation for what Misaki had to deal with.

* * *

"Sorry for putting you on the spot like that," Arisa said.

The two of them were snuggled together in Arisa's room, with Arisa leaning on Misaki's arm. She had figured it had been time for an official invite over.

"It's okay. I was just surprised," Misaki said. "And I wasn't the only one. But I'm glad they know. To tell the truth, I still wasn't entirely sure how serious you were about all this until you did that."

"Hey!"

"Ah, sorry," Misaki blushed. "Guess I'm still used to just telling you everything on my mind," she said awkwardly.

"... I guess that's not such a bad thing," Arisa said. She entwined her fingers with Misaki's, then gave her hand a light squeeze. Misaki let out a sigh, but she decided to not comment on it. "So... they really don't get that it's just you inside the Michelle suit, huh?" While Misaki had complained about that several times, Arisa hadn't really seen it in action much.

"Nope. At least not Kokoro and Hagumi. I'm not sure about Kaoru-san, she might just be messing with me. Hard to tell. Kanon-san is the only one who really gets it."

"And you've given up trying to correct them?"

"Basically. I mean, I literally popped the head off right in front of them, and they thought Michelle had vanished. That I had taken her place." Misaki sighed deeper. "They asked me where Michelle had gone. Can you believe it?"

"I suppose I can," Arisa said.

She released Misaki's hand, and shuffled around into her lap. After making herself comfortable, she leaned forward for a kiss. They seemed softer now, even though she wasn't exactly sure in what way. Her feelings were still basically the same, she was merely open about them now. But the way her stomach made a loop when Misaki embraced her felt just the same. She really didn't mind being more intimate.

"I can be your Michelle," she said.

"Pardon?"

Arisa hadn't really thought that through before she had said it. "Uh, I mean, you can be inside me."

"Huh?!"

No, that wasn't better. "I-I mean... er... I... mean..." She wasn't sure what she had meant, but she was sure making a mess of this. "Er... uh... ugh... oh, fuck me..." she groaned.

"Really?"

"T-that was just a figure of speech!"

"Oh. Y-yeah, of course, I knew that."

 _Then when did you seem a little excited?_ Arisa sighed. "Just... kiss me until I forget how stupid I am." It might be best to not think about what had made her say something that strange in the first place.

"Weird request, but okay."

Misaki put a hand on the back of Arisa's head, and drew her in. It felt nice. There was a hint of something spicy, maybe from lunch. She wouldn't mind staying like this for a while.


End file.
